Lift
by nightday4647
Summary: Izaya Orihara is the owner of a prestigious night club in downtown Ikebukuro as well a powerful investigator for Shiki Awakusu. When Izaya finds the man supposedly responsible for the murders of several of Shiki's men wounded and bleeding in his backseat, will he be able to turn him in or will his immediate attraction for the blonde be his demise? Shizaya yaoi! mild Shikizaya, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo! Another story! I've had this thought in the back of my head for a while now and decided to go ahead and put it down on paper. Ordinary will still be my main story, but I'll update this one whenever I can. This is also to make up for the lack of lemon in Ordinary as this one will have a TON. I do mean a TON be prepared. **

**Also sorry to the people who don't like Shikizaya. I promise it's only brief. X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

Izaya Orihara wasn't particularly proud of his profession, though technically his job isn't the bad thing in this equation. It's the club owner himself.

He supposed that he was more than well off, especially for someone as young as he is. He had taken the shabby, hole-in-the-wall bar and transformed it into one of the most popular and lucrative dance clubs in all of Tokyo. Anyone was free to do their dealings within the walls of the club, as long as Izaya knew about it. And he knew everything.

Currently, the raven haired male was perched in the VIP section on the top floor, looking down on his precious humans over the banister. He could tell that Shiki was growing impatient and wanted to be out of his beloved club as soon as possible. "Ne, Shiki-san," he said after quite some time, never taking his eyes off of the people down below, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? It must be important if you chose to meet me during my work hours."

The yakuza boss calmly crossed his legs before speaking, "I need you to keep your eyes and ears open for me. Maybe dig up some information as well."

Izaya perked up at that. There are few things he loves more than a good old fashioned investigation. "And just who am I digging up this information on, pray tell?"

"We don't know much at the moment. Just that someone snuck into our base and killed a dozen of my men. All that we know is that he's tall and blonde. Though those are pretty distinctive characteristics around here. I'll provide you with a name and face as soon as we get our shit together. In the meantime just keep your eyes peeled, understood?" Shiki furrowed his eyebrows and gave the area behind Izaya a menacing look.

"Ne, Shiki-san, you look so angry. This guy must've really pissed you off, huh?" Izaya detached himself from the railing and sauntered closer to the older male. "You know, I could help you blow off some steam. What do you say?" Izaya bent down in between Shiki's legs and mouthed his cock through his pants as he waited for an answer.

Shiki threaded his fingers though the raven's hair before jerking his head up to look him in the eyes. "You'd better make this quick. I've got shit that needs to be dealt with." He turned his head to look at the body guards that were standing stoically behind him. "Go and guard at the stairs," Shiki snapped as Izaya began pulling at his zipper with his teeth, groaning loudly.

Izaya whined softly as he pulled out Shiki's flaccid member. "Shiiikiii-saaan! You need to get hard if you expect me to do anything!" The slender male began furiously pumping the cock in front of him, his thumb teasing the slit. He sighed softly as he felt the flesh start to harden slightly in his grasp. "That's better."

"Shut that whore mouth of yours Orihara. Or better yet, why don't you stuff something in it? I'm sure that's the only way to prevent you from talking," Shiki growled. He gripped Izaya's hair harshly and pushed his head towards his now half hard member. The smaller male opened his mouth just as Shiki's length pushed its way inside, gagging Izaya. He quickly grabbed at the base and used his other hand to hold down the yakuza boss's hips. Pulling back slightly, the raven pulled out until he was sucking harshly on the head, swirling his skillful tongue around the slit. He heard Shiki groan appreciatively and felt him strain against the hand against his hips. "Come on Orihara. Let me fuck that whore mouth of yours."

"So impatient, Shiki-san," Izaya said seductively as he pulled back, one hand pumping his length languidly. He bent down a little further and took one of the older man's balls into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and sucking softly. He switched sides and gave the other one the same treatment, still continuing the slow strokes on Shiki's cock. Izaya nipped at the sensitive flesh before moving back up and engulfing his arousal, moaning lowly as he felt the tip nudge the back of his throat.

Shiki couldn't take it anymore as his hips broke free of the slowly weakening grip. He grabbed both sides of the club owner's head and thrust inside his mouth roughly. Izaya felt tears start to well up as he tried to suppress his gag reflex. He really didn't like men with no finesse, however he just sat back and took it, groaning when those already straining fingers pulled at his hair even harder. He really didn't like working for Shiki sometimes.

The older male let out an animalistic grunt and Izaya felt his mouth being filled. He gagged slightly as he felt the warm salty mixture slide down his throat. Shiki quickly pulled out with a "pop" and zipped himself up before walking over to the stairs like nothing had happened. Before he started his descent he turned back to looking at the male still on his knees panting softly. "I hope you don't think you're getting a raise for this. Just find my guy for me." He then left the club as quickly as possible.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay at Puppeteer!" Izaya knew that despite his words, Shiki would still add a little bit of extra cash to his paycheck. That's just the way the yakuza boss worked. He chuckled as he stood. _Well that was unpleasant, _he thought, though he did suppose that he volunteered. The raven sat down in the chair that the yakuza boss was previously occupying as he waited for his slight hard on to disappear. Yes, his job wasn't shameful, but the way he got his extra cash was.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Only a couple of guests had to be thrown out for disorderly conduct, and Izaya was able to spend most of the night relaxing at the bar, flirting with beautiful women and men alike. Still though, by the end of the night, he was exhausted and ready to return to his lavish penthouse in Shinjuku. He tossed his keys to one of his more trusted workers before instructing him to lock up. Exiting the club, Izaya walked around to the parking lot and got in Mercedes before driving away.

* * *

This had to be one of the worst nights of Shizuo Heiwajima's life. Not only was he being chased by some crazy gang members, but they had shot him in the shoulder, and the loss of blood was really starting to get to him. He felt his pace slow and he ran as quickly as he could to hide in the nearest alley. He sighed in relief as he heard footsteps rush past his hiding place. The relief was short lived as a couple of guys came into the back of the alley. "Over here!" they shouted and the blonde groaned as the men that had ran past doubled back to effectively trap him. "I bet you regret messing with the Awakusu-kai now don't you?" one of the men screamed as he cracked a metal pipe against the blonde's chest.

Shizuo doubled over in pain before saying "Whatever it was, it wasn't me!"

"Hah!" a different man answered before stabbing the blonde shallowly in his thigh. "You're the only tall, blonde guy I know in Ikebukuro."

Panting harshly, Shizuo looked around for anything he could use to his advantage. Seeing nothing he decided to try and win this fight with his fists. He took a step back and punched the guy with the knife as hard as he could, slamming him against a wall and effectively knocking him unconscious. The guy with the lead pipe gasped as he nervously rose his pipe up defensively. The blonde quickly knocked it out of his hand before hitting him as well. He groaned as he felt pain ripple up his wounded shoulder. _Shit, I'm not gonna last much longer_, Shizuo thought as he turned to face the guys behind him. This was a fatal mistake. One of the guys shot him again, this time through his calf. The blonde felt his legs give out as two men stepped around him to block his exit once again. The man with the gun picked up the pipe of his fallen comrade and laughed maniacally, hitting the severely wounded male in his chest, stomach, and legs repeatedly before taking the cigarette out of one of his friends' mouth and putting it out in the wound on Shizuo's shoulder. The blonde screamed in agony as he felt the searing hot tip on his already aching wound. The men around him laughed before walking away. "That should teach you not to mess with us bitch," one said before they all disappeared out of sight.

Shizuo waited a little while before trying to move. He didn't know how he was going to walk with the bullet wound in his leg, but he had to at least try. He refused to die in some back alley of Ikebukuro. Groaning loudly, he struggled to his feet. After several minutes he finally stood, panting and dizzy, careful not to put any unnecessary weight on his injured leg. He could feel the sting of his ribs every time he drew in a ragged breath. Gripping onto the wall for support, he slowly made his way onto the main streets. He really didn't want anyone to see him like this and kick him while he was down so he tried to keep to the shadows.

As his mind became foggier with blood loss, he found himself not having a clue to where he was. All of the buildings looked the same to his half delirious mind. As he continued hobbling along, his eyes began focusing on bright neon lights. He was drawn to those lights like a moth to flame. They were the only thing he could look at. He felt his strength waning however and he desperately wanted a place to lie down and heal. Pulling his eyes away from the sign which he could now read as "Puppeteer" he made his way into the back parking lot. He collapsed onto his knees and crawled to the nearest car. Finding that it was unlocked, he crawled into the backseat, laying down gratefully. His last thought before he blacked out was, _It's a shame I'm getting my blood all over this beautiful Mercedes. _


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo groaned as he felt himself slide around in the backseat as the driver whipped hard around a turn. His heart started to pound as he realized that the car he had crawled into was moving. He needed to escape and fast, but that was almost impossible considering the pain humming through his veins. He let out an involuntary moan as they careened around another curve. "What the fuck?!" he heard the driver scream as if from a distance. The pain was seriously threatening to pull him under again. He saw black as the driver braked harshly and caused the bloodied blonde to tumble into the floor, his vision finally failing him.

* * *

Izaya couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was some crazy, beaten delinquent hitching a ride in his precious Mercedes. He gasped as he turned around and looked at the obscene amount of blood staining his beautiful leather seats. "Goddamned it!" he yelled, but the blonde on the floor did not move. He wondered if he should just pull him out and leave him on the streets to die, provided he hadn't already, but that thought disappeared as his gaze wandered to the blonde's face. He couldn't help but admire the strong jaw and soft looking lips. He cursed as he slowly put the car in drive and drove towards his penthouse in Shinjuku.

When they arrived, the raven discovered he had a serious dilemma. How was he supposed to haul this rather large man to his apartment? He opened the back door and slapped his hand across the bruised face, causing the blonde to groan and open his groggy eyes. "Listen to me, brute. I'm going to get you help, but we need to get you into my apartment. Understand? I know this must be difficult for your devolved brain to process, but otherwise I'm leaving you here to die."

Izaya felt his lip curl up a bit as those gorgeous mocha eyes focused on him. _Damn he's hot, _he thought as the blonde in his car tried to lift himself up. The raven moved in to help support his shoulders and help him slowly inch his way onto the seats. Once there, he allowed the man to rest while he berated him. "I don't know if you can process just how expensive this car is, but let's just say that I'm extremely pissed at you for ruining my seats with your poor blood. And now you're about ready to ruin my apartment floors as well. Try not to drip too much, okay? Or else I might have to demand your body as payment," Izaya said with a seductive smirk. He laughed as he saw a dumbfounded expression as well as a blush grace the blonde's face. "Kidding~" he said. "Or at least mostly kidding." The raven bounded away to open his front door and grab his keys and wallet. "I'm taking these upstairs. When I come back, you'd better be ready for walking."

Izaya returned to find his blonde passenger sitting at the edge of the seat panting harshly. He cocked his head, admiring the sweat trickling down his perfectly sculpted face. He licked his lips before walking over and squatting a little beside the blonde. He dipped his shoulder underneath the other man's arm before slowly standing, bringing Shizuo with him. "Dizzy," the blonde muttered.

"Are you not even smart enough to form full sentences?" Izaya smirked as the two started their way to the door.

"Shut..t-the hell up….fucking…annoying…flea," Shizuo panted. The pain was really starting to get to him and he felt himself leaning more and more onto the raven for support, which annoyed him greatly. He sighed when Izaya pushed the call button for the elevator, grateful for the chance to give his aching legs a break.

"Now don't sit down the elevator. I don't want to try and haul your fat ass up again," smaller male griped.

The blonde looked over at him like he was retarded. M'not fat, dumbass. You're just too fucking scrawny."

Izaya scoffed. "Please," he said as he made his way into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. "It's quite obvious how great my body is. Though I guess if you're too dense to see through the clothing to the flawless physique underneath, I could allow you to have a little taste. What do you say?" The raven turned his head to look up at the weak and sweaty blonde who in turn glared back.

"I'm not fucking gay!" The sound of his yell echoed off of the walls of the small elevator and made Izaya's ears ring. He didn't let it phase him though as he sent another seductive smirk his way.

"You don't need to be gay to appreciate fine art."

"Kch. You really are fucking full of yourself, you know that?" The blonde tried to dash out of there as the doors opened, but felt his knees buckling. Izaya chuckled as he made his way over to where Shizuo was supporting himself against the wall. He ducked underneath his arm and supported him with his shoulder once again. The two started walking towards the only door on the floor.

"You sure are a sensitive brute. I probably should have waited until you were lying down before trying to sleep with you." The blonde shuddered as Izaya pushed open the unlocked door.

"You're disgusting," he said as he looked around the lavish penthouse. "And fucking rich. Jesus how do you pay for all of this?"

Izaya shrugged softly, so as not to jostle the blonde too much. He led him over to a black leather couch where he sat him down gingerly. "I have two jobs, both of which pay very well. I don't leech off of my parents or anything like that." The raven gripped Shizuo's shoulders and pushed him back onto the couch. His fingers started working on the buttons of the larger male's shirt before he felt his wrist get caught in a bruising grip.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Shizuo yelled.

"Calm the hell down. I'm going to fix you're wounds. Don't worry I won't molest you too much." He skillfully undid the buttons and peeled it off of the other's sweaty body. He licked his lips as he eye fucked the blonde. _Shit he's just my type too. He's a little dull, but maybe that's for the best, ne?_ he thought as he trailed his hands down the blonde's chest. He did it under the pretense of examining his wounds, but he really just wanted to feel those delicious abs quiver under his touch. The raven looked up to see those liquid mocha eyes glaring at him warily. "Ne, I was hoping it would be just minor wounds but it appears you have been shot in the shoulder. I can't deal with those. Hmm." He stepped away from the wounded man on his couch and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to the only doctor he trusted before returning his attention back to the blonde on the couch. He eyed the rather large blood stain on Shizuo's pant leg. "What happened there?"

The blonde paused in his panting to mutter. "Gunshot."

Izaya felt like Christmas had come 10 months early. Shizuo shuddered as he saw the expression that lit up the raven's face. "Well in that case, the pants have to come off, Protozoan."

"No. No. No. Hell no. There's no way in hell Flea!"

"Too bad," Izaya said merrily as his hands began to work on Shizuo's belt. He made sure to bump his wrists against the blonde's crotch as he skillfully undid the belt and then the button and zipper. He carefully pulled the pants off of the blushing form beneath him. He winced when he heard Shizuo let out a little cry as the pants got stuck on his wound.

"Aw, the poor little brute is blushing like crazy. Would it make you feel more comfortable if you weren't the only one half naked? Because I assure you that can be arranged in a heartbeat." Izaya giggled when Shizuo's face burned even brighter. "That reminds me. I'm afraid I don't know your name, and you don't know mine. So I'm Izaya Orihara." The raven offered his hand out, though he wasn't very surprised when the blonde on the couch didn't take it. "You are?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima," the male muttered.

"Hmm I think I like Shizu-chan better!" Izaya said as he skipped away from the blonde's weak punch. "Now that wasn't very nice Shizu-chan!"

"Quick fucking calling me that you annoying ass flea!"

"Shizu-chan's so funny," the raven called as he walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to grab some stuff to treat the minor cuts. I don't want Shinra to be here any longer than necessary."

"Who the hell is Shinra?" Shizuo asked.

"Your doctor of course! I can deal with scrapes because I'm always getting roughed up in my line of work, but I always have to get Shinra to deal with when I get shot."

"Your line of work?" the blonde echoed. "What the hell do you do anyway?"

"You don't need to worry about that Shizu-chan," Izaya said as he sat the small first aid kit down on the coffee table. He put some antiseptic onto a cotton ball before dabbing it onto the cuts on the blonde's chest. He chuckled as he felt those strong muscles tense and a string of colorful curses pour out of the blonde's mouth. "This might burn a little Shizu-chan," he said gleefully.

"You fucking think?"

Izaya was still laughing as a bespectacled man in a white lab coat came bursting through the front doors. "Who shot you this time Izaya?" the bubbly doctor asked as he walked over to where the raven was standing.

"Oh it's not me who has the problem. It's dear old Shizu-chan here," he said as he dodged another punch aimed towards his midsection.

"Didn't I tell you not to fucking call me that?!"

"I wouldn't let it get to you too much. Once he's picked out a nickname for you, you're usually stuck with it forever," the doctor said while holding out his hand. "Shinra Kishitani at your service Mr…."

"Shizuo Heiwajima," the blonde said, taking Shinra's hand into his own. "Now fix me up so I can get away from this annoying excuse of a man."

Izaya huffed and crossed his arms. "See Shinra? He's been doing nothing but insulting me since I so graciously brought him here. Even though he ruined the backseats to my car and now he's ruining my couch. This is why I'm never nice."

"I'm sure your kind deed will get you something someday," Shinra said as he poured saline into the wound on Shizuo's shoulder. The blonde cried out and gripped the couch so hard that it ripped beneath his fingers.

"So violent," Izaya said intrigued. "I think I may have to keep an eye on you Shizu-chan. I can't possibly be expected to let an opportunity like this pass me by!"

The blonde on the couch panted harshly as Shinra probed his wounds, trying to get rid of the bullet fragments embedded in his shoulder. "Would you quit talking nonsense. Jesus you're starting to piss me off!"

Izaya ignored that comment completely. "So Shizu-chan, it looks like you'll have to be staying with me for a while! Isn't that exciting?"

"WHAT?! What the hell make's you say that? There's no way in hell I'm going to stay here!" Shizuo yelled.

"Why not? Do you have a wife to return to or something? You're not going to be able to do anything on your own for a while, so why not let me take care of you ne?" Izaya could practically feel the gears turning in his head as he imagined all of the things he could do to make Shizu-chan miserable. And maybe he could even convince him to go gay for one night. He could just imagine the regret that would be plastered on the stupid protozoan's face the next morning. It was an absolutely delicious thought.

"I don't even fucking know you!"

"All the more reason to. This way we could get to know each other. I'm sure we could have some real..fun..together," he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows for added effect.

"Kch, damned gay ass flea." Shizuo said while looking away. He sighed as he felt his resolve falter "I'll stay the night, but there's no way I'm staying longer than that. Got it?"

"Oh we'll see about that Shizu-chan."

* * *

**I've been having some serious writer's block let me tell you something. Hopefully it'll pass soon so I can start churning out updates like I used to. Sorry X(. As always thanks for the reviews and don't forget to keep them coming. They're what keep me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, now Shizu-chan. Why don't you just calm down ne?"

"Fuck you! Creepy ass flea!"

"Comparing me to an insect is not going to get anyone anywhere."

"You're lucky I don't break your goddamned skull open!"

Izaya sighed loudly. He really couldn't get anything across to this brute. "Look Shizu-chan, when I suggested we moved you to the bedroom, I meant so that you could sleep. You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near you!"

The raven was starting to get annoyed. "Then I'll take the fucking couch. I'd be a bad host if I allowed my injured friend to sleep on this hard ass couch. No, you can take my nice warm, comfortable, luxurious bed." Izaya tried his best to look pitiful and sad when he said those words.

"Quit fucking looking like that! You're not sleeping anywhere near me, got it?" Shizuo felt his fists clench as Izaya sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Come on Shizu-chan. Let's get you upstairs before I have to carry you. I'm sure that wouldn't end well for either of us." He knelt down and helped the blonde sit up. Just that action alone left the blonde out of breath as the stitches pulled uncomfortably on his shoulder. He gasped as his injured leg had weight put on it. Izaya chuckled as Shizuo cursed.

"This isn't…fucking…..funny," the blonde panted as they maneuvered their way to the stairs.

"You're only saying that because it hurts. Look at it from someone else's point of view!" Shizuo determined that the smile that Izaya gave was fake as fuck.

"Just get me to bed."

"Will do, Shizu-chan," Izaya said cheerfully as he hauled the larger male up the stairs. The pace was slow and strenuous but the duo managed it with little incident.

The blonde sighed in relief when Izaya pushed open a door to reveal a lavish bedroom with a large, soft looking bed. "You sure you don't want me to take the couch flea?" Shizuo said reluctantly.

"Please, Shizu-chan. You're my guest. I wouldn't dream of making you sleep down there!" Izaya purred sickly sweet. He didn't really want to give up his precious bed, but he figured the more he buttered the blonde up, the more he'd be inclined to play. And he fully intended to play with the blonde until he broke.

"Thanks then," Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What was that Shizu-chan?"

"I said thanks, damn gaywad."

"Always a pleasure, Protozoan," Izaya said as he set the blonde on his bed and walked out, smirking to himself. He made his way back downstairs and over to the linen closet outside of the bathroom. He grabbed some blankets and pillows and laid them down on his couch. "This is going to be a pain," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his laptop off of his desk and sat down on the couch. Lounging back, he typed Heiwajima Shizuo into the search bar. He browsed through several webpages but wasn't surprised to find much of anything on the male upstairs. He tapped his fingers on the computer lightly as he thought of other possible ways he could find out more about the intriguing blonde. "I guess I could just ask, but where's the fun in that?" he mused to himself as he powered off his computer and turned off the light.

Izaya quickly found that he was not going to be getting to sleep easily. The couch really was too uncomfortable for him to even think about sleeping on without his entire body being stiff. He also had a thought nudging the back of his brain, keeping the gears of his mind turning and unable to sleep. He kept thinking on it, trying to bring it to the forefront of his mind without little success. There was something about this Shizuo that Izaya found to be painfully familiar. Something screamed to the raven that he should already know the blonde. He decided to disregard it until morning and slowly started to drift, his eyes finally closing. Right when he was in sleep's grasp, he bolted upright. _I know I should've recognized that brute,_ he thought. _That's the exact type of guy that Shiki-san wanted me to look for! _Izaya felt a smirk creep up his face as he tossed the covers off of him and quietly made his way upstairs.

The raven cracked open the door slowly, peeking inside to see Shizuo sprawled out on his bed, breathing deeply. He made his way inside and tip-toed over to the sleeping form. Gazing down at the extremely attractive face beneath him, Izaya couldn't deny that this man was most likely the culprit Shiki was looking for. He supposed he was going to have to hand over Shizuo while he was still hurt, as he didn't think he'd be able to overpower him otherwise. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. The idea of giving up this man so quickly didn't sit too well with him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as much as the blonde annoyed him, there was a greater part that intrigued him.

A malicious smile graced the smaller male's lips a better plan came to his brain. _I'll make him trust me, and then I'll turn him in. It'll be worth it to see the look on the brutes face, _he thought happily. He looked back down at the sleeping figure. There was still the outstanding matter of his inevitable back pain from sleeping on the couch. _It is my house after all_, he thought resolutely as he made his way to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping monster beside him.

He inched closer to Shizuo ever so slowly, pausing when the blonde stirred a bit to face Izaya. The raven sighed and continued his movements. When he was just close enough to feel the heat emanating from the other male, he stopped, closing his eyes contentedly. The perfectly soft bed mixed with the warmth of another person felt so good after a long day at the club and he started drifting almost immediately. He was startled awake once again just as he was on the edge of sleep, only this time it wasn't his own mind causing the disturbance, but the blonde beside him. He had thrown his arm over the smaller male and pulled him in close to his chest.

Izaya gasped, but didn't try to wriggle free for fear of waking up the blonde. He relaxed and cuddled in closer, smelling the scent of tobacco, antiseptic, and male. _This brute just never does what I expect,_ Izaya thought drowsily as he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to see what Shizuo would do when he awoke in the morning and he smiled warmly at the thought of the blonde exploding. _Yes, I think it's best if Shiki-san waits until I've had my fill of dear Shizu-chan_ he thought as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Just a short little filler chapter to get the story on its way to moving. Sorry if it disappointed anyone :( I'll probably start updating faster and longer now that I have this out of the way and can actually progress the story a bit. As always, review for love :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry this took so long. My bad. :(**

**Chapter Rating: M  
**

**Warning: Extreme Shikizaya ahead. If you don't like I suggest skipping to the end of the chapter and reading the aftermath. It's kind of relevant to the story's plot after all. This won't be the last of Shikizaya however the majority of the story will be Shizaya. As soon as those dumbasses realize their feelings for each other! **

**Anyway have fun**

* * *

Izaya was awoken by a strong hand cutting off his breath and a menacing looking blonde glaring down at him. "I thought you were going to sleep on the FUCKING COUCH!" he yelled.

It took a few moments for Izaya's groggy mind to catch up with him, but the hand at his throat made it easier. He yawned before smirking like there wasn't a single thing wrong with the situation. "You should know firsthand how uncomfortable that couch is. Besides you're so warm Shizu-chan. With the way you snuggled up to me last night, it was like I had my own personal heating blanket." The smaller made sure to purr a little at the end. He'd spent his entire life memorizing and controlling people's reactions, which is why he was mildly surprised that instead of backing off in disgust, Shizuo forgot his wounds long enough to slam Izaya into the headboard.

"Don't fuck with me!" He yelled before wincing and letting the raven go in favor of grabbing at his wounded shoulder. He let out a long string of curses and sank back down on the bed.

Izaya climbed over top of him and straddled his lap. He saw Shizuo's dangerous glare but chose to ignore it. "Damn it Shizu-chan, you've reopened your wound," he said, noticing the blood beginning to stain the blonde's bandages. "Tsk, tsk. Now I'm going to have to fix you up again."

"It's your damn fault," the blonde ground out, but he didn't protest as the smaller male got off of him in search of antiseptic and gauze.

"I don't see how it's any fault of mine," Izaya answered from the master bath. He quickly grabbed the supplies from the medicine cabinet along with some pain killers before walking back to where the blonde lay panting. "I didn't ask you to almost break my headboard with your body."

"Getting into the bed without my permission was invitation enough."

Izaya laughed at that. "It's my freaking bed! I don't think you have any sort of rights over my own home." He offered Shizuo the pain killers before continuing. "Besides it's not like I did anything."

The blonde used the medication as an excuse to find something to say. Not finding anything he just quickly grumbled out "hurry up" before closing his eyes, waiting for the agony that was sure to come.

The smaller male took the top off of the antiseptic before he was interrupted by the harsh ring of his cellphone. "One moment Shizu-chan," he said cheerfully before picking his phone up off of the nightstand. He cursed when he looked to see his employer/client's name on the caller ID screen. "Ah hello Shiki-san! I didn't expect you to call me when I'm not going into work today."

"Listen Orihara. I've got news that I need to give you. I'm on my way to your apartment now."

Izaya blanched at that. "Well, Shiki I don't think now is the best time."

"Don't care," was the angry retort to follow. "This is important. I'll see you in five minutes."

The raven cursed as the line went dead. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he chanted. He ran to his closet and threw on some clothes.

"Who the hell was that?" Shizuo asked. The flustered raven was setting his nerves on edge and he had a hard time keeping it from his voice.

"A very important client. You have to stay in here Shizuo do you understand me? Do not leave this bed until I come back to get you."

Shizuo was very confused, but figured it must be important since Izaya had forgotten to use that awful nickname for him. He nodded in assent.

"Good. Don't make a sound. Here I probably have enough time to fix this wound for you." He carefully peeled off the bandage and dabbed on the antiseptic, covering the blonde's mouth when he tried to yell. "Keep quiet just in case he's almost here," he said as he rewrapped the wound. "Now don't move, I can't fix you up if that splits open again." Izaya quickly slid his calm and conniving mask back on as someone rapped loudly on the door. He walked out of the room and turned around making a closing zipper motion across his lips at Shizuo before closing the door. The raven slowly strode down the stairs and opened the door.

Shiki quickly pushed his way into the apartment and sank onto an arm chair. "Nice to see you too," Izaya said sarcastically before following the older male into the living room and sitting on the arm of the chair Shiki occupied. "So what was so important that it couldn't wait until a more reasonable time?"

"I don't see any company Orihara-san. You must not have been that busy." He said, looking around. "Anyway some of my guys caught that blonde I was looking for last night."

"Ah so my work is done?"

The brunette's eyes darkened at that. "No. Those damned idiots didn't bring him back to me. Just told me that they took care of him, but when I went to look for the body, it was gone. There was a blood trail leading away, so I know he isn't dead."

_That explains those wounds,_ Izaya thought. Out loud he said, "So they beat him up, but didn't check to see if he was dead? Please tell me you fired them."

"Oh I did worse than that," Shiki replied with a slight growl in his voice. He gripped the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I'm just letting you know that he's severely wounded with two bullet holes, so that narrows the search right?"

"Most definitely," Izaya said with a smile on his face. "But what's bothering me is that you came all this way, just to tell me something you could've easily told me over the phone. You must have something else on your mind Shiki."

The brunette turned and pulled Izaya into his lap causing the raven to let out an undignified squeak. "I was hoping you could help me blow off some steam."

Izaya smirked but let a little bit of whine creep into his voice nonetheless. "Do you only come to me for stress relief? And here I thought we were friends."

"Don't delude yourself," he said before burying his face into the smaller male's neck and biting down hard. Shiki was a very efficient man in bed and he wasted no time in peeling off Izaya's clothes. He picked up the now naked raven and laid him down on the couch.

Izaya pouted a bit at the vulnerable position. "Are you sure you don't want to let me ride you?"

"Not fast enough," he grunted as he shoved two fingers into the raven's pliant mouth. "Besides, this way it's easier to make you squirm," he said as he shoved a dry finger into Izaya's entrance making the smaller male writhe and tears prick at the corner of his eyes. "See, you're so much prettier this way without all of those smirks to hide your face."

Izaya let out loud yelp as the executive simultaneously pulled his fingers out of the raven's mouth and slid another dry one into his entrance. "What the hell was the point in shoving your fingers down my throat if you are going to do it dry anyway?"

The smaller male's red eyes widened at the malicious grin on Shiki's face. "Because it makes it easier to do this," he said as he stuffed the other two fingers in and pulled each hand a different direction, opening Izaya's entrance wide. The raven screamed before biting onto the back of his hand to stifle his voice. He didn't want Shizuo to hear. "Hurts, Shiki-san." He whined as the tears finally overflowed.

"Ah I forgot that we haven't had sex since you gave me the clap back in August. I think you deserve to be punished don't you?" he leaned up and bit into Izaya's collar bone hard. The smaller male flailed as he bit into the back of his hand hard enough to make it bleed in an attempt to muffle his voice.

Shiki pulled back and lapped at the wound he'd made. He pulled one set of hands out of Izaya and used it to tease the smaller male's chest. Izaya took advantage of the small reprieve to say "Hey that was a while back, and you know I told you as soon as I found out!" Shiki dug his nails into his side at those words.

"You need to pick your partners more carefully Orihara," was all he said before he deemed the smaller male prepared enough. "Where's the lube?"

"Bottom drawer on the left," Izaya said, gesturing to his desk with a wave of his hand. He sighed in relief as the male's larger form left his already sore body. He looked up and gasped at what he saw. It was Shizuo, kneeling and glaring through the slats of the balcony that overlooked his living room.

"What is it?" Shiki asked as he walked back to the quivering form on the couch. Izaya quickly gripped his erection and acted like it was his own touch that made him gasp.

"I'm growing impatient Shiki-san," was all he said as he slid his gaze from the blonde male, willing him to go away. _You fucking idiot! If Shiki sees you know, we'll both be killed!_ he thought. His telepathic communication wasn't working however. When he averted his gaze from the sight of the older male slicking up his cock to the blonde who was _still_ kneeling on the balcony, he almost tore himself away from his temporary lover in favor of beating the blonde protozoan senseless. A scream tore from his lips as Shiki slid in way to hard and fast, the tears resurfacing. "Shiki that fucking hurts!" he yelled in frustration.

He should've known better than to speak out against Shiki's whims, but Shizuo was robbing him of his better judgment. The older male chuckled darkly and gripped Izaya's hips with enough force to break. Or at least that's how it felt to Izaya. "You've never complained before Orihara-san. You can't honestly tell me that you don't like this," Shiki said as his cock stretched him out impossibly wide, the burn radiating up through his back and into his limbs. However he would be lying if he said that there wasn't a decent amount of mind numbing pleasure mixed in with that pain. He let out an involuntary moan as Shiki pounded into his frame hard and fast. Izaya's body writhed with the force of keeping up that punishing rhythm.

He kept his eyes locked on Shizuo's when Shiki buried his face into his neck. He tried to keep glaring at the blonde, but it broke when Shiki bit down hard right next to the spot he'd marked earlier. Izaya's wanton moans broke into a sob. The mix of pain and pleasure was far too much and he cried out loud as he came, his eyes never leaving Shizuo's. Shiki wasn't finished yet and he pounded into the smaller male's worn out form harder than ever.

The over stimulation to his body made him quiver and shake. "Shii..ki. Stop…I..I can't take a-anymore," he sobbed.

"You can take plenty," the older male said, pulling back to look into Izaya's eyes. "In fact.." he halted his body long enough to slide three more fingers in alongside his cock. The raven cried out as a new wave of pain bloomed up his spine. Shiki leaned down to whisper into his ear. "You know Akabayashi ran an interesting idea by me the other day. He said that me and him should take you together. Doesn't that sound like fun?" He grinned evilly. "Being stretched to the limit by two men like the whore you are?" He sucked on Izaya's neck as he slowly stretched out the hole gripping his fingers and cock like a vise. "Might as well start getting you prepared for that right?"

Izaya thought that he might have shaken his head, but he was too lost in the pleasure and pain to know for sure. He heard Shiki chuckle before he spread his fingers as far as Izaya's body would let him and pulled them out. Those hands settled instead on the smaller males hips and he gripped harder than before on already sore muscles as he resumed his punishing rhythm. He didn't last very long though and within minutes he was coating the raven's sore walls with his release.

Shiki collapsed on top of Izaya, knocking the breath out of him before standing up and stuffing himself back into his pants. He paused on his way out of the apartment and looked at the bruised and bloodied male panting harshly on the leather couch, his face contorted into a grimace and his eyes firmly closed. "Remember your place Orihara. You're nothing more than a means of stress relief," he said before shutting the door behind him.

"Always a pleasure, Shiki-san," Izaya muttered as he laid there trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes a bit to see Shizuo gaping down at him through the slants. "Into voyeurism much Shizu-chan?" he asked sarcastically. "For one who insists so much on being straight as a line, you sure watched for far longer than anyone of your orientation should have. Or anyone with a fucking sense of decency for that matter." Izaya stood up and began limping up the stairs, taking stock of his injuries as he went. Shizuo stood up when the naked male rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. "L-look Izaya.. I didn't mean.."

"Save it," Izaya said, cutting him off. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Do you want me to leave?" Shizuo asked almost sheepishly.

Izaya turned around and almost smirked at the deep blush that was on the blonde's face. "No. You're staying. I'd feel bad if I sent an injured man such as yourself into the big bad world. Especially with Shiki roaming the streets." He said, forcing a sad smile onto his face. "I'm really not as bad of a person that you seem to think I am Shizu-chan." _Please, _thought to himself, _I just want to punish you properly you stupid brute. This is all your damn fault. _

"Tch. I could take on that Shiki guy any day," Shizuo responded. Izaya almost said, "You've already lost to him and his men once before," but he refrained. He figured that'd cause more trouble than it was worth.

"Listen," he said turning around and continuing the walk to his bedroom. "I'm taking the bed tonight whether you like it or not. Feel free to sleep on the couch, but I'll go ahead and warn you that it puts a killer ache in your back." He chuckled darkly. "You can always sleep in the bed with me if you want, but I understand if you don't want my gay to rub off on you. But if you do, try not to cuddle me. I am rather sore after all."

"Tch. Damn Flea." The blonde stared over the balcony to the couch below. He could see the result of the males' coupling staining the leather. "I think I'll sleep with you tonight," he said to the raven's back.

"Very well," was all Izaya said before he walked into his bedroom and shut the door leaving Shizuo to brood over what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

**That got way longer than I ever thought it would, but here have an extra long chapter since it took me so freaking long to update. Life's got me by the balls at the moment. As always review! It makes me happy~~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn. I should've just waited like that damn flea said," Shizuo grumbled to himself as he paced outside the bedroom door. His wound pulled uncomfortably with each step, but he could care less. The pain was at least a minor distraction from the visions swirling through his head. "Damn it." He looked down over the balcony once again, feeling mildly nauseous.

"Upset that that isn't your mess on the couch Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo jumped ten feet in the air at the voice that purred behind him. He turned around to find Izaya standing in the bedroom doorway with a towel wrapped around his skinny frame and another one drying his hair. "You're disgusting."

"I'm going to forget that you said that," Izaya said. "Listen. I have a favor to ask."

Surprised, the blonde could only raise his eyebrows.

"I need you to come with me to the club tonight. We won't stay there for long, but I don't want to be walking into that place alone and injured."

"Club?"

"My workplace, Shizu-chan. You know, the place where you decided it would be a great idea to hide in my car."

Shizuo balked at the faint memory of bright neon lights. "The Puppet Master? Or something like that."

"Puppeteer, Shizu-chan," the raven said with a hint of exasperation lacing his voice. "Normally I'd stay and do some management work, but I honestly don't think I have the energy. I would leave you here, but I'm afraid of what you might do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A wide smirk lit up Izaya's features. "Just that you've already proven that you won't listen to what I say. And look where that's gotten you."

Shizuo cursed under his breath. "Well what time would you want to leave then?"

"As soon as we're ready. I don't have to be there until 7 tonight, so we've got some time to kill. And I'm hungry. Izaya turned to go back into the room, but was stopped by a large hand on his upper arm.

"Oi Izaya!"

"Shizu-chan?"

The blonde averted his gaze. "Just….How can you blow this entire situation off?"

"Hmmm?" Izaya leaned up to whisper into the blonde's ear. "I guess you could say blowing is my specialty, ne Shizu-chan?"

"Quit fucking with me!" Shizuo yelled as he pushed the smaller male away.

Izaya sighed. "Shizu-chan, you're trying to get involved in a world that you know nothing about with people you know nothing about. Just let things be."

"It's not fucking that. I don't give two shits about how you choose to live your life you dumbass flea. You can whore yourself out to as many men as you like, but why are you dragging me into it huh? Thanks for taking care of me and all, but why do you want me to stay here? Why didn't you kick me out after I saw all of….that? Why would you want some complete stranger in your house anyway? Dumbass!" Shizuo was panting in anger by the time he'd finished.

"Why? Because for once I don't want to give Shiki what he wants."

Shizuo cocked his head. "Shiki? You mean that guy that was just here now? What does he have to do with this?"

"I know everything about you Shizu-chan. I know that you've had some problems with the law and that you've just lost your job and apartment and that you have been moving from friend to friend for the past few weeks. I know that you're brother is a famous actor and that you can't swallow your pride and ask for help." Izaya paused to relish the horrified expression on the blonde's face. "I know that there was a tall blonde man that killed several of Shiki's men and he's very pissed. I know that they think that man is you and that's why you got beat up last night. I also know that I found a delicious looking man bleeding in my backseat and that that man turned out to be a homophobe with very entertaining reactions. I know that even though I'm under strict orders to find you and turn you in, I'm not going to because that would give Shiki what he wants and take away my new toy. Therefore, you're going to stay with me where I can keep an eye on you until I can prove your innocence. Besides, it's not like you have someplace else to go right?"

Shizuo's eyes were comically wide. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DISGUSTING FREAK?!" He slammed the small raven against the wall. "How do you know all of that? W-why would you?"

Izaya smirked and clutched the arms holding him up. "Part of my job, Shizu-chan. Now let me go."

"Like hell. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I've told you, you've gotten my attention and I really don't like to share. The safest place for you is next to me so that's where you're going to stay."

"I'm not a fucking dog and I can take care of myself!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Fuck you!" Shizuo released his grip on the raven and backed away. He took a deep breath to try and calm the anger and disgust he felt for the smaller male. "Look, can I just take a shower?" _Anything to get me out of your presence for a few minutes. _Izaya nodded and stepped aside.

"I wish you would've asked before I hopped in the shower. Then I could've made sure to use up all of the hot water."

"Go to hell."

Shizuo angrily slammed the door and stripped down to nothing before turning the water to boiling. "Stupid dumbass," he muttered to himself as the pain from the scalding water eased his anger just a bit. Though he couldn't tell if he was angrier at Izaya for being a disgusting little snoop or at himself for how he'd reacted to this mess, giving Izaya exactly what he wanted. He decided that it was much easier to be angry at his temporary roommate than himself so that's what he did. He finished his shower quickly so he could go and murder the strange man in the other room. Getting dressed and slamming the door open, Shizuo stalked back into Izaya's bedroom, but paused at the sight before him.

Izaya was curled into a tight ball on the bed, his breathing deep and even. He hadn't even bothered to put on clothes and just had the damp towel wrapped loosely around his thin waist. His usually cynical face was smoothed and peaceful and Shizuo couldn't help but imagine how exhausted he must be, especially now that the bruises and bite marks marring his porcelain skin were becoming darker and more pronounced. "Dumbass," Shizuo muttered under his breath before tapping the raven lightly on the shoulder. "Oi, Flea."

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked up at the blonde face hovering over his, his brow crinkled at the slightly worried looked on Shizuo's face. "What is it?"

"You said we didn't have to be at that Club until 7 right?"

Izaya agreed groggily.

"Get under the covers then and get some rest. I'll cook some breakfast."

Izaya blinked a few times to make sure that he was hearing the blonde right. "You're going to make me breakfast? How do I know you're not going to poison it?"

"Just shut up and go to bed!"

"I guess I shouldn't try to argue with protozoan logic," Izaya mumbled before rolling under the covers and closing his eyes contentedly. "Nothing too sweet Shizu-chan."

"Whatever." Shizuo walked out of the room and hobbled down the stairs as fast as his wound would let him. His innate desire to help those in need took over and he quickly found his way to the kitchen, looking for things that the raven might like. "Nothing sweet huh?" Shizuo pawed through the cabinets finding some eggs and a number of other things including rice. Deciding that an omelet and some rice porridge would suffice, he pulled out the ingredients and got to work. His mind wandered as he cooked on autopilot, his thoughts drifting from anger to pity to disgust and back again. He was angry at Izaya for snooping through his life without his permission, but pitied the smaller male for the life he had to live. He couldn't imagine having to do something like that on a regular basis for his boss. He was disgusted at both the sight he had just witnessed and himself for not turning away, even when he realized that Izaya had seen him. Sighing, he turned off the stove and loaded the now finished omelet onto a plate and poured the porridge into a bowl .He carried the breakfast upstairs slowly, his wounds protesting with every step.

The blonde nudged open the bedroom door and was unsurprised to find Izaya in the same place he had left him. "Wake up flea. I fixed you breakfast." Izaya stirred a bit and groggily looked up at the irritated looking blonde holding his food.

"Ah thank you Shizu-chan." Izaya said, wincing as he sat up. He gingerly took a bite out of the omelet and his eyes widened. "This is actually good!" he said.

"I can do some things," Shizuo replied as he sat down on the corner of the bed. "So why do we have to go to this club again?"

Izaya swallowed a bit of his food, using it as a distraction to collect his scattered thoughts. "I'm the owner Shizu-chan. I have to go in and make sure everything is okay. Otherwise it might fall to pieces."

"But can't you not go in if you're the owner? No one will punish you."

"Well I'm feeling antsy today. Besides I have a client to meet with today. Unless you want him coming to the apartment, we're going to go the club."

Shizuo suddenly stood. "Are you going to fuck him too?" He practically yelled, his anger surprising even himself. Embarrassed, he sat back down, grumbling "You don't have to answer that."

The raven chuckled low under his breath. "You sound jealous, Shizu-chan. But no, it's just a normal business meeting. Sex isn't the only way to buy information. Money and drugs work just fine most of the time."

"Money and drugs," Shizuo repeated to himself. "Great, I'm living with a criminal."

"Don't be like that!" Izaya said as he finished his last bite of porridge. "Come on, let's get out of this apartment!" He jumped up and pulled Shizuo with him. Shizuo turned his head away as the raven dropped his towel and pulled on some black skinny jeans that fit his frame perfectly and a black v neck.

Shizuo couldn't help but notice the way the shirt showed off his porcelain skin and the jeans hugged his ass just right. _Hell no! I am not checking that Flea out! _Shizuo thought to himself, but his eyes trailed back to the raven anyway.

"Alright! Let's go shopping or something!" Izaya said as he started walking towards the door.

"But it's just 11 o'clock!" Shizuo exclaimed. "There's no way in hell I'm shopping for 8 hours!"

"Well I can't sit in this damn apartment for 8 hours so we're going to go do something. I don't care if we go to the park and gossip while feeding the pigeons."

Shizuo eventually relented and the duo made their way down to Izaya's Mercedes. "I'd forgotten that you'd destroyed my upholstery with your blood. We can go get that fixed. That should blow a few hours."

The blonde just sank into the passenger seat without comment as Izaya tore out of the garage and onto the street. The ride was smooth and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as Izaya navigated the streets with ease. "Hey," Shizuo eventually said. "Do you think you'll let me drive this thing sometime?" he asked, eying the car with affection.

Izaya laughed and swerved the car a bit. "I'll make you a deal Shizu-chan. The day you fuck me, is the day that you can drive this car."

Shizuo immediately regretted asking and mumbled something about perverted queers and Izaya having the sex drive of 40 teenage boys. Izaya just chuckled a bit and the rest of the drive continued in silence.

* * *

**Waaa this is really late! I'm sorry guys, I had two AP tests and four standardized tests to worry about this month and I was didn't have internet access. Hopefully that won't happen again! If you review I'll love you forever!~~**


End file.
